


The Undead's Beating Heart

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Festival, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper a new vampire who has been drinking nothing but bagged blood, is presented with a new way to quench his thirst.





	The Undead's Beating Heart

Dipper sighed and licked at his fangs, it was only early evening but he was already starving.

He opened up his fridge and pulled out one of the many large plastic bags filled with donated blood.

He cringed at the bagged blood, though it was all he ever knew to quench his inhuman hunger, it made him think of canned milk: unnatural and gross.

The blood was cold, cold just like he was. Like he had been for a few months know.

Dipper moved over to the sink as to not make a mess on the floor and brought the bag up to his lips. Then with great precision he priced the bag with his fangs and drank. It tasted like liquid plastic on his tongue and made the new vampire want to puke, but he didn't, he just drank until the bag was a husk.

He looked down his shirt and felt a faint pride for not spilling any of the blood on himself, he was getting better.

Dipper then tossed the plastic bag into the trash and rubbed his temples. He always felt sick after he ate, but now he felt a small headache growing inside his skull.

God did he hate being like this. What he would give just to be a normal person again.

To think that he had only been a vampire for not even four months.

Before. Before. Before, well before Dipper had been an investigator and a scientist of sorts. He studied the paranormal and all of that which was called weird. It was his studies that caused his undeadening as he called it, he was following the trail of a rather odd set of murders were all of the victims had been found empty of their sacred liquid life.

Dipper had found the killer after a odd couple of months, he knew what to suspect, but he still wasn't properly prepared. The murderer, the vampire had caught him and fed on him, and when he was weak and near death the villain forcibly made Dipper drink from them. Changing him forever.

Now he was just doing his best to stay alive with the blood that his sister managed to smuggle out of the hospital for him, he didn't know what he would do if it wasn't for Mabel.

But with his sister’s sneaking blood out of a hospital, someone had to notice. And Dipper knew he should be thankful that the person who noticed wasn't a sane individual who thought that smuggling blood to give to your undead brother was beyond ludicrous. But he couldn't help being annoyed by a sociopathic, half blind man who asked him a ridiculous amount of questions.

No matter what he told himself, Bill Cipher was still a pain in the ass that Dipper just didn't know how to get rid of. 

Bill Cipher was some weird guy who just so happened to hang around the hospital were Mabel worked, he got curious why every day she would bring such a big cooler to pack her lunch in when he knew the hospital provided a fridge for its employees. So he had followed her to Dipper's home where he saw her give him blood and ever since then he would not leave Dipper alone.

Actually, Dipper was vaguely wondering were the pesky blonde could be. He had gotten used to the man's now nightly visits.

Dipper moved left his kitchen and went outside to his rickety porch. It wasn't very dark out yet, but it was dark enough. The pale blue sky had gone dark with only a soft whisper of sunlight left, but it was quickly leaving for refuge behind towering pines.

The cool air bit through Dipper's old clothes but it didn't bother him, instead it felt wonderful, it distracted him from the pain of his mind. 

Around him he heard the wind blow and the trees sway, but not too far off he also heard footsteps.

“You're late,” the vampire called out into the darkness.

A moment later a man stepped out from the shadows of the pines, if any human looked at him they would only see the darkened, blurry silhouette of a man. But Dipper was no longer human.

He could see Bill's messy nest of bright blonde hair that he always parted over his blind eye. He could see his light freckles plastered over his tan skin. And he could see that goddamn awful grin that he always seemed to be wearing.

“Sounds like you missed me,” Bill spoke as he neared Dipper. “Admit it, you missed me didn't you?”

With a roll of his eyes Dipper leaned against the door, “I didn't miss you, I'm just used to you coming around at a certain time.”

“But if you really do hate me like you always say, then I doubt that you'd be out here waiting for me,” Bill walked up the creaking porch steps and stood besides Dipper. “but here you are.”

Dipper felt a cold rush to his face and he knew that he was blushing. “I just needed some air is all, headache.”

With a soft hum, Bill looked up at Dipper, “well that's no big wonder, of course you don't feel good.”

“What do you mean?”

“C'mon, it's obvious!” Bill threw his hands up in the air. “I thought you were smarter than this, tsk tsk.”

“Just tell me already,” Dipper hissed. With every word Bill said it seemed to escalate his headache.

Bill grinned and looked down at his nails, “well I suppose since you just have the most wonderful manners, I'll tell you.” After a short pause he said, “what you need is some fresh blood, not that bagged shit.”

“W-What?” Dipper sputtered out. “I can't kill anyone!”

“Actually you can kill someone the fact is that you just won't. Still, you don't have to kill someone to drink their blood.”

“Well thanks,” Dipper said sarcastically. “That was a big help really, but I don't think anyone is actually going to let me feed off of them like a leech.”

Bill just grinned up at the vampire.

It took Dipper a second before it clicked, he put his hands up in front of him and eyed Bill with a confused look. “But why do you want me to feed off of you?”

“Why not? I can say that I've been bit by a vampire and it gives an excuse for me to be sucked on by a cute guy.”

“I'm-.. I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that second part,” Dipper sighed. Maybe Bill was right? Maybe feeding on fresh blood would make him feel better, he looked down at the shorter man and licked his lips. “Fine,” he finally said, he moved off the door and opened it. “But we're doing it inside.”

“You may want to rethink your choice of words there or people may get the wrong idea,” Bill laughed as he walked into the house.

Dipper felt the blood that he had just ate churn in his stomach at those words. He grumbled something as he watched Bill flop down onto the couch.

Slowly he neared Bill and sat down besides him, “are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“I've done worse,” Bill shrugged. “I'm sure.”

Dipper gently bit his lip, “okay.” He scooted closer to Bill, making their knees touch. “Um so-,” he raised his hands and then put them down on his lap. “I'm not going to bite your neck, I'm going to bite your shoulder instead, is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah that's fine. Lemme just-” Bill quickly pulled off his yellow shirt and tossed it to the floor. “Bloods a pain to get out.”

The vampire hesitated for a second then exhaled, with cold hands he grabbed Bill's shoulders and pulled him closer. He could feel the human's heat and his pulse beneath his skin, it made Dipper shiver. He leaned down and put his fangs against Bill's shoulder, then slowly he pieced the skin.

He heard Bill gasp and stopped, but when the human didn't say anything else he started to suck on the wound he had made. Bill's blood didn't taste a thing like the blood he had been drink, no Bill's blood was warm and coppery and sweet on his tongue.

Dipper could feel the human's pulse pounding throughout this body, his head felt light and airy and he couldn't get enough of Bill. But then the thought rang through his mind that Bill was living and that he was human, it made Dipper remove himself from Bill in an instant.

“Are you okay?” He panted, Bill looked pale but nonetheless pleased.

“Get me some juice or something and I'll be fine, whew when did everything get blurry?”

“Shit, I'm sorry I should've of drank so much.” Dipper said as he hurriedly stood up. For once he felt warm and human again. “Let me get some bandages or something to patch you up.”

But before Dipper could leave Bill pulled him back down on the couch. “Jesus, I'm fine. I don't need to be wrapped up.”

Dipper stared into Bill's eyes, he was practically on top of the smaller man with how Bill had pulled him down. “Are you sure?”

“Very.” Bill still held on to Dipper but he closed his eyes. “Damn it's going to take me a while to get used to you doing that though.”

“You're going to let me feed off of you?”

“Yep, but I don't think we could do it every day. Maybe every two days or somethin’. Now,” Bill's eyes fluttered back open. “What do I taste like?”

“What do you taste like?”

“That's what I just asked.”

Dipper paused for a moment as to not slap Bill, the man did just let him feed from him. “You tasted… sweet.”

“Wasn't expecting that,” A grin pulled at his lips. “Let me see if you're telling the truth about that,” Bill quickly pulled Dipper’s face closer to his own and shoved his tongue in the vampire's mouth.

Dipper yelped in surprise and quickly pushed Bill off of him.

The blonde lay back on the couch and licked his lips, “huh, I guess I do taste pretty sweet.”

“You just kissed me!”

“Ha, that wasn't a kiss!” Bill smirked. “But if you do want me to kiss you, I gladly will.”

Dipper felt the warm heat of Bill's blood rise to his cheeks. “You're crazy.”

“Hey I just let you feed off me, the least you could do is kiss me.”

“You just shoved your tongue in my mouth and you really expect me to let you kiss me?”

“It'd be ideal yeah.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Hey I'll shut up if you kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm a bit early for the Billdip festival, but heres day one Monster AU


End file.
